life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Circus Circus Las Vegas
On the North side of the strip, the Circus Circus Las Vegas is one of the oldest hotels in Las Vegas. Featuring a giant neon Clown, over 15 World Famous Circuses, and a Big Top tent the size of a Football Field. Known for its wimsical feel, how long will it stay that way? Life After People 1 Day After People Circus Circus featured a zoo for the Big Top entertainment, and it's been 2 days since their last feeding. Now, it's Survival of the fittest, and within days most of the animals have escaped; that is, if they weren't part of the 20 course dinner. Which will be the last one standing? We Shall See... 2 Days After People Inside the Circus Circus, the food that wasn't part of the zoo buffet is waiting to be consumed. But this food will only be eaten by bacteria, and outside the building, Lucky the Giant Clown still lights up the night, and the Performers' Ornate Costumes still hang in the stars' dressing rooms. But now, as the Las Vegas power grid fails, the lights dwindle, the music stops, and the food begins to rot. The black-out ends at Lucky the Clowns Lollipop. 6 Months After People The last of the food has rotted away. Even the peanuts were consumed by the few escaping Elephants, and yet, they are not the final survivor. Any animals that were to small, young, or hungry to defend itself died in the first days after people. Other kinds of animals are dead, while tough animals like the Elephants, Tigers, and Lions live longer. But these animals aren't the sole survivors, so they migrated to the grasslands instead of staying due to the dry climate of Las Vegas. 10 Years After People All fabrics have rotted away. Even in the Big Top the Trapeze wires and nets have decayed away, but the Big Top Tent has withstood the odds. Because unlike most tents, which are made of cloth, and are taken down after the show, THIS tent is made of steel, and is permanent. Until it Collapses... 50 Years After People Of all of the glass on Circus Circus all of it is strewn across the desert. Outside, Lucky the Clown is now extremly damaged. His face is entirely distorted and unrecognizible, and in a small desert sandstorm, he smashes into the sandy ground. And the Left wing of the building is brought down with it. 120 Years After People Circus Circus is barely standing. Its vibrant pastel colors have been faded by a century of UV Radiation. And now, the Big Top is coming down, too weak to stay up it, caves in, sending shockwaves to the other buildings causing the Greatest Show on Earth to end forever. 1,000 Years After People All traces of Circus Circus have been either eroded or buried, except for 1. The King Cobras that once entertained curios spectators now live among the ruins of Las Vegas. Category:Collapses Category:Structures Category:Amusement Parks Category:Las Vegas Category:Nevada Category:Animals Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans